


Coming Up for Air

by howlittleweare



Series: For Claypso I fell [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Pirates, more like implied, the plot develops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: “Who is it exactly that we are going to meet?”“He is called the witch of los muertos. It’s said he’s lived on this island for centuries, and he can answer any question.”“He’s a real witch? Why do we need to go talk to him?”“Captains orders. If Oikawa needs to speak with the witch, we’ll make it happen.”“Why was the captain so reluctant to see him in the first place though?”“They have a history.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: For Claypso I fell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177538
Kudos: 22





	Coming Up for Air

Far to the south, out of the Caribbean’s green waters and into somewhere much darker and solemner, was an island. This island didn’t have a name, or if it did no one bothered to ever speak it. It was usually referred to as “up river” by sailors that were familiar with the inhabitants of said island.

The Crown sat anchored off shore, rocking in the choppy waters of the bay. The sand here was gray and thick, sticking to your boots and clothes till it weighed you down so much you couldn’t move. Dark clouds gathered overhead like a threat to unwelcomed guests. Down the beach though there was river that opened its mouth to the sea. Only experienced pirates knew this was the real way to enter the island. A portion of the crew, loaded into small boats, paddled their dinghies up river through the dark jungle of the island. A thick fog settled over the land and poured over the banks of the river to pool into the boats and make the dark water even more murky. Crocodiles moved out of the way of the boats, pythons slithering out of the water and into the snarled roots of trees dipping into the water, and giant black fish brushed up against the boats like a warning to those with ill intentions.

Kindaichi, who was one of the newest members of the crew, quietly whispered to Yahaba “Who is it exactly that we are going to meet?”

“He is called the witch of los muertos. It’s said he’s lived on this island for centuries, and he can answer any question.”

“He’s a real witch? Why do we need to go talk to him?”

“Captains orders. If Oikawa needs to speak with the witch, we’ll make it happen.”

“Why was the captain so reluctant to see him in the first place though?”

“They have a history.”

The crew was silent, some keeping their gaze on the treacherously still water, others watching the figures watching from the banks. Oikawa kept his eyes forward, on the look out for the house they were here to visit. The island had an air about it that made memories hazy. If one did not keep a focused eye, they could easily be lost to the river forever.

Iwaizumi was at the head of the boat with the captain, keeping an eye out as well. The natives of the island watched him especially closely, their hushed voices and pointing fingers made it clear they knew exactly who he was. This was not surprising, considering who waited at the heart of this island, a witch with unmeasurable knowledge.

They arrive at a creaky old hut, built halfway over the water, with its old steps receding deep into the water. Talismans and charms hung around the house from low, leafless branches. Candles lit the porch in an eerie light, reflecting its lights in the eyes of watchful crocodiles waiting for a poor soul to fall into the water. Oikawa and his crew tied off their boats and climbed the steps, all reaching and pausing at the front door. Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa, and the captain knocked on the door. Usually a pirate wouldn’t be so polite and cordial, but they all rightfully feared the witch.

The door creaked open on its own accord and Oikawa nodded at his crew to follow. They entered the house, its warm interior a relief to the chilly fog outside. A fire burned in the fire place and cast dark shadows to contrast its bright light. A python slithered on the banister of the staircase, its tongue flicking out to taste the newcomers’ scents. The house was full of jars on every seeing able surface. Filled with dirt, water, dead fish, hooks and bobbers, seashells, and mysterious specimen. Iwaizumi stayed at the back of the group, not sure what his presence would do if the witch noticed him. A black crow perched on a chair by the fire cawed at them. The six pirates stood looking around the house at all its unusual sights before in front of them, like he was always present just not noticed, appeared the witch. 

His jet black hair hug over his deep blue eyes. He had a scowl etched into his features, as he stared dead on at Oikawa, never looking at anyone else. “What do you want?”

The crew flinched, Kindaichi letting out a little squeak of fear, but Oikawa did not react. He held a smirk over his face like a mask, exuding confidence and superiority. “Ah, Tobio-chan, its so good to see you again. Looks like not much has changed, you’re still a little hermit, lonely king of your island.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, he wanted to punch Oikawa, tell him not to piss off the one they needed help from. The witch though seemed used to this behavior. In fact the sly remarks made by the captain seemed to put him at ease. “I see you’re still not any sort of king.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue in annoyance, before approaching the witch. The rest of his crew were too scared to follow after, but the witch made no sign whether he welcomed this approach or not. His dark tattered cloak wrapped around his shoulders shifted, as though he crossed his arms underneath. Oikawa grew closer and stroked a hand down his cheek. “I need a favor Tobio-chan.” His voice was soft and lilting.

This action seemed to be the wrong move, as the witch jerked away, scowling deeply and baring his teeth, his eyes flashed silver, arm for a moment Oikawa thought he no long knew how to handle the witch. But his first mate Yahaba stepped in suddenly, dragging Iwaizumi to the front with him. “Kageyama, we need your help.”

The witch stopped and for the first time looked at someone who wasn’t Oikawa. He glared at Yahaba for a moment, before settling a look at Iwaizumi. Instantly his eyes widened and his frown turned fearful. “What have you gotten yourself into this time, Oikawa?” He whispered.

The crew all sat in random chairs and floor spaces around Kageyama’s house as Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and the witch sat at a table. Kageyama insisted he tell him everything. Oikawa had explained to the witch how he had found Iwaizumi and made a deal with him. That Ushijima has tasked him with finding Calypso and turning him into the royal navy.

The witch had sat straight faced through most of the explanation, his cheeks coloring when Oikawa went into detail about his affairs with Iwaizumi, and nodding when Oikawa concluded with their newest tale of Dateko’s attack. “So you need help getting Ushiwaka off your tail…”

Oikawa nodded solmenly.

“With someone as determined as Ushiwaka, you need to bring him the real Calypso—“

“Did you not listen you little shit—“

“Or bring him something more impressive than the god of the sea to distract him with.”

Oikawa sat silently, eyeing Kageyama for any hint of dishonesty. Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two as they held a silent conversation with their eyes. He wondered what sort of history they had together.

“What would you suggest?” Asked Oikawa finally.

“There is a boy. Four days journey from here, going east. Find him, and Ushijima will forget all about Claypso.”

Back on the Crown, Oikawa was fussing about with his crew, ordering everyone in sight to get to work. “Anchor’s aweigh. Set top sails, lads!”

With everyone bustling about on the ship, Yahaba followed after Oikawa. “Sir are you sure we can’t wait until morning? The crew is exhausted.”

“I don’t want to waist another minute, not with Ushijima’s spies watching at us from who knows where,” He said, spinning around to face his first mate. “I at least want us out at sea, miles from here. The last thing that needs to happen is Ushiwaka getting his hands on the witch. Now Yahaba, I trust you to do you job, and get us out of here.”

And with that Oikawa slammed the doors of his cabin shut, leaning back against the door and listening to Yahaba’s silent pause, before he was off shouting orders to the crew to prepare to make for open water. The hole in his cabin had been patched days ago by Kyotani, the ship’s carpenter. It was a rough job but it would do until they got to port again and could get real supplies.

Iwaizumi sat by the window, looking out the warped glass at the dark island slowing shrinking in the distance. “You seemed real chummy with the witch.”

Oikawa stood up from the door, cocking this head curiously. “Is Iwa-chan jealous?”

He shot a glare over his shoulder and thunder cracked loudly in the sky. His eyes glowed softly In the half lit cabin. “Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying, you can’t expect me to have never slept with anyone but you…”  
“Oh you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me—“

“Not even the only magic person I’ve been with.”

And with that Iwaizumi launched himself from the window, and was in front of Oikawa, the slight height difference making no effect on how intimidated Oikawa felt, especially feeling the ship rock with the waves that must have moved with Iwaizumi’s temper. Iwaizumi crowded him back against the door with a hand planted next to Oikawa’s head and another grabbing his shirt tightly. He pulled Oikawa down that half an inch or so to kiss him solidly. He licked at his bottom lip and felt Oikawa moan in his chest. His teeth followed his tongue, biting hard at his lip and pulling, sucking it into his mouth. Oikawa’s eyes slipped closed as he was taken under by the viciousness of the kiss. Iwaizumi never thought of himself as the jealous type, but something about the way Oikawa caressed Kageyama’s face made his blood boil. It was like he could feel the sea churning violently within him and outside the ship.

He couldn’t help but think it was going to be a rough night for the sailors.

Iwaizumi released Oikawa’s lip so he could attach his teeth to his neck, licking up the side and biting onto his ear lobe. Oikawa’s hands squeezed at his hips, fingers digging in so deep they would bruise him if he were mortal. He yanked his lover from the door, still kissing his jaw deftly while maneuvering the two of them back towards the bed. He fell back onto the bed, releasing the captain. Oikawa quickly scurried up over him, his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s head. He looked down at him for a moment, his eyes shining with mischief as well as fondness. He leaned down and slowly kissed his partner. The two’s tongues roughly slid against each other, exploring each other’s mouths, taking their time like they weren’t just clawing at each other’s skin a few moments prior.

In the cabin, there was no noise except the soft soft of rain against the window and the creaking of the ship. Iwaizumi had only been living on the ship for a few months now, but it already felt like home to him, being here in the arms of his captain. Oikawa made him feel almost mortal, like time for once actually mattered to him. Every moment counted and Iwaizumi wanted to make the most of those moments. His legs wrapped around Oikawa’s trapping him close. Oikawa’s kiss deepened, licking the roof of his mouth sensually like he couldn’t live without the taste.

His hips lowered, rubbing their groins together to be as close as possible. Iwaizumi was suddenly aware of his own hardness pressed up against Oikawa’s hip. He groaned in pleasure, feeling the heat of his lover and wanting more. His hand searched the bed, feeling around for the bottle of oil he eventually located under a pillow. Oikawa bit own lip and moaned when he felt the touch of Iwaizumi’s free hand reach down his pants to grab his ass. They needed their clothes off, now.

Oikawa sat up, reluctantly releasing Iwaizumi’s lips, and stripped off his shirt and struggled out of his pants. His boot caused some trouble and he tumbled off the bed. Iwaizumi laughed at him and Oikawa couldn’t help but grin up from the floor. He quickly removed his boots and finished taking off his pants and was back on the bed as soon as Iwaizumi’s had just finished removing his own clothes. Not to be redundant, but Iwaizumi looked like a god. His tan skin stretched over thick muscles, his broad chest and thick cock. Oikawa almost drooled over him, no matter how many times he saw this sight. The way Iwaizumi was looking at back at Oikawa made him think Iwaizumi was just as impressed.

They came back together in a clash of kisses, both up on their knees kneeling o the bed, Oikawa’s long fingers between them twisting and pinching at Iwaizumi’s nipples. He swallowed every groan his lover made, as Iwaizumi in return reached behind Oikawa with an oiled hand to rub at his entrance. He teased the rim, circling and prodding. Oikawa was moaning highly, rocking his hips back into the touch. Iwaizumi clutched hard at his hip, this grip actually causing some bruising, as he slowly pushed in with one finger. The stretch was warm and tight, and the two men both groaned at the feeling. Iwaizumi had to stop kissing his lover to concentrate. He moved his mouth down to Oikawa’s pale collarbones to nip and bite at them while he teased the finger in and out of Oikawa’s hole.

Oikawa’s head was bent back, his throat bared as he bit his lip to hold back loud moans and whines. Iwaizumi retreated momentarily to lower his partner to the bed, settling between his legs and spreading them wide enough that he could get between them. He lowered his head to lick at Oikawa’s sharp hips. He grazed his teeth over the bone, and held Oikawa down with one hand. His right hand returned to Oikawa’s entrance, this time teasing two fingers at his entrance while he licked at the head of Oikawa’s cock. Oikawa couldn’t hook but tangle his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair, desperate for something to hold onto. He chanted Iwa-chan’s name under his breath, like a prayer

The god of the sea took his worshipper’s cock in his mouth, letting its heavy weight sit on his tongue. He couldn’t help but smile around the cock as Oikawa yelped when he pushed in the second finger at the same time. Iwaizumi ground his hard cock down against the bed, taking his pleasure from hearing how good Oikawa felt. He wanted so badly to fit himself between those legs and take his pleasure by fucking Oikawa into the mattress, but tonight he would show restraint. Tonight he would get Oikawa off first.

Fingering Oikawa’s hole slowly but deeply, Iwaizumi also sucked on his captain cock, feeling the head hit the back of his throat as he pushed and pulled away rhythmically. He wiggled his tongue bak and forth against that vein on the underside of his cock, listening for the small curses and whimpers Oikawa would admit when something felt particularly good. He spread his fingers apart, scissoring slowly his hole so he could add another finger.  
When the third finger was added, Oikawa was a sweating, horny mess. His feet were twisted up in the blanket at the foot of the bed and his hair was mess from him thrashing his head back and forth against the pillow. Iwaizumi was three fingers deep into him, curling at the right place to make Oikawa see stars. He sucked on the head of his cock, then pulling him back deep into his throat, over and over again. Oikawa was close, his fingers scrabbling for purchase in Iwaizumi’s short hair. “Oh god, Iwa, “ he cried, loud enough that Iwaizumi worried about his cremates outside over hearing. Not that they didn’t know they were sleeping together, but it still was a private moment Iwaizumi didn’t care to share with others.

Oikawa’s back arched as his cries grew louder. He was close, Iwaizumi knew. He pulled off his cock, but quickly replaced his mouth with his had to quickly stroke his shaft. He curled his fingers up inside Oikawa, hitting that sweet spot over and over again until Oikawa was yelling his name and there was come shooting all over his hand. “You’re mine” he growled as he worked Oikawa through is orgasm, kissing his neck and reveling the warmth between their bodies.

“Yours.” Oikawa said back, muscles gone all loose. Iwaizumi climbed up over Oikawa so he could grind his cock against his hip, bucking his hips wildly to get off as quick as he could. He had worked himself up quite a bit giving all the attention to Oikawa, now merely the stroke on Oikawa’s hand down his back set him off. He was clenching his fists into the sheets and biting down on Oikawa’s shoulder as he came.

The laid together in the afterglow, neither moving to clean up the mess. Iwaizumi las on top of Oikawa feeling boneless and soft. Oikawa didn’t mind the weight, and softly stroked his hands over his back and his arms.

They slept like that like it was meant to be, man and god together in the middle of the sea.


End file.
